Currently there are a wide variety of electronic device docking stations that include a connector for electrically connecting to the electronic device. The connection between the dock and the electronic device may be established to provide power, to transfer data or other information, or for any other suitable reason. Consumers may desire an aesthetically pleasing docking station with only the connector disrupting the exterior surface of the docking station. Consumers may also desire that the dock hold the electronic device at a convenient viewing angle while allowing the consumer to temporarily tilt the device to a more vertical position providing an intuitive demating motion. Finally, consumers may also desire to protect the electronic device from damage if it's deflected too far while mated.
New docking stations may require new features to support electronic devices at an appropriate viewing angle with only the connector while also protecting the electronic devices from damage while mated.